


Loving Is Easy

by OcyDarling



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Spoilers, andy is nile's mom, give nicky the long hair and facial hair you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcyDarling/pseuds/OcyDarling
Summary: How the Guard has been spending their days after missions from Copley. Nile thinks Joe and Nicky need a room.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 319





	Loving Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> God it's been forever since I've actually wrote a fic and of course i jumped on the old guard train and decided to write something awful.

These in-between mission days were always the best. Copley didn't have anything else after a successful mission so they'd celebrate and just take the time to relax. Andy, of course, wouldn't relax and always wanted to keep herself moving even if it meant dragging Nile with her to her trips to town. It seemed more like Andy wanting to bond more with the newest member and just showing her the sights of the places they'd stay at for a while.  
  
She must have liked the look of awe and amazement whenever Nile would see something she wouldn't believe she'd get to see in person. Most of the time it was art galleries or things Andy had collected over the years. With Quynh on everyone's minds and the betrayal of Booker, it was a little tense. You could see the little smile on Andy's face whenever Nile got excited about something she was shown or a story she was told. It was nice to see Andy happy again. It was something they all thought wasn't going to happen again. She had almost shut down completely, drowning herself in the drink after they exiled Booker for what he had done to them. It seemed Nile had been working hard to get Andy back out of her shell and the results were showing big time.  
  
While Andy and Nile went on art bonding adventures, Joe and Nicky typically just did what Joe and Nicky normally did. They normally just did things together, sickeningly romantic as Nile would call them whenever she would walk in on them in the morning for breakfast. It was normally while Joe was making breakfast for the group and Nicky couldn't help but bother the other man, still not done with the cuddling from the night before. It wasn't anything inappropriate (that was saved for closed doors never whenever they may be caught). Just Nicky with his arms around him, chest pressed against Joe's back while he rambled in Italian. Nile didn't know whatever they were saying, but here interruption would have laughter as the response from Joe. "Go sit down. I can't finish with you on me." The spatula in his hand pointed towards the table, trying to get Nicky to sit and behave for once. Andy would follow shortly after and the group just started talking about their plans for the day.  
  
Things that Nile didn't see (like the things behind closed doors) weren't always inappropriate though. In the morning, Nicky never wanted to get out of bed. Whenever Joe would get up for the morning, he'd whine until the man came back to bed to hold him until he was ready. He would never be ready and Joe had to peel him off of him. Joe hated it because if he could, he would spend all day in bed with Nicky. It was moments like these that he adored. Just being soft with the man he loved was one of the many favorite things he loved to enjoy with Nicky.  
  
Nicky was laying halfway on his chest, fingers touching his lips softly. "I must be lucky to be able to kiss these whenever I want." He was speaking low and in Italian. It was early morning and Nicky had been in one of his romantic moods. Well, it may have something to do with their activities last night, but Joe was going to try and stay in bed as long as he could. God he hoped Copley didn't have something for them.  
  
"I must be even luckier if I get to kiss you back," Nicky smiled and ducked his head down, "your hair has gotten longer. I like that you're growing it out again. I missed it." Joe took the opportunity to thread a hand through Nicky's hair, brushing it back from his face. He looked up as the hand cupped his face, eyes wide, and a tinge of color across his cheeks. Nicky's facial hair had been growing out as well. It scrapped against the palm of his hand. Joe was a big fan of this change. It reminded him of how he looked when they first met. Sure, they killed each other back then, but Joe just remembers how handsome he had been. They never warned him about the enemy being cute after all.  
  
The finger that had been tracing his lips were now on his chest, drawing circles in the middle of it. "I thought I better switch it up after the time in the lab." His voice softened at the end of the sentence, not wanting to bring up what happened to them in the Merrick labs. They needed to talk about it fully, but they just weren't ready yet.  
  
Seeing and feeling Nicky stiffen up a bit, Joe's thumb stroked his cheek as he smiled down at him. "Well, I approve of it….I'd approve of anything really, but this just gives me something to pull on." And with that, his hand left his face and softly pulled on some of the longer strands of hair. The tense atmosphere disappeared just as fast as it appeared.  
  
He was laughing as a yelp escaped Nicky. "You ass!" The blush had turned red on his cheeks now and he was trying to pull away from the evading hand. That hand did take advantage of the hair last night and what was going on was bringing those memories back real quick. "Stop it or I'll… I'll"  
  
"You'll what? Make me stop it? I dare you." Joe just had to taunt him. He knew where this was going and he was okay with some fun before the rest of the day's activities. Nicky couldn’t help but laugh and smile as he leaned down to kiss the love of his life. Joe's arm wrapping around his waist, keeping his close. Did it count as round two if it was the morning after? Taking Nicky off guard, he flipped them over, having him hovering above him. Joe pulled back from the kiss to look down at him. He was enjoying the longer hair, especially with it spread out on the pillow under his head, blue eyes watching him curiously. "What is it?"  
  
Joe was shaking his head. Damn, he got caught being too much in love. "It's nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."


End file.
